ROSAMUND MARY WATSON
by adlergirl
Summary: "Rosamund Mary Watson" La tercera de los Watson, la visión que tiene Sherlock de ella y el porqué de su nombre.


**TÍTULO:** **ROSAMUND MARY WATSON**

 **SUMMARY:**

"Rosamund Mary Watson" La tercera de los Watson, la visión que tiene Sherlock de ella y el porqué de su nombre.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Sherlock algo OoC, un poco de Johnlock...

* * *

ONESHOT

Hace un mes que John y Mary están MUY ocupados con la posible llegada de la niña. Sí, es cierto, regresaron a Baker Street, pero no tienen tiempo más que para ellos mismos y su burbuja de preocupación por el parto de Mary. He tenido que minimizar mis experimentos y además la Sra. Hudson insistía en que ayudara a buscar el nombre para la pequeña…

-Sherlock, eres el padrino de bodas de John, tienes que ayudarle a escoger el nombre de su primera hija-

-ABURRIDO-En realidad, era más como un pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad, el saber que esa niña me estaba quitando la atención de John y de todas las personas a mi alrededor. A veces recuerdo que mi estúpido y gordo hermano dice siempre que son celos, pero yo no los considero así. Es decir; soy el único detective consultor del mundo y John es mi colega, es su obligación el ayudarme y no al revés.

-Tonterías Sherlock, John y Mary tienen una lista inmensa de nombres para la pequeña, ve y ayúdales a escoger uno-

Había escapado de la asfixiante atmósfera del segundo piso a pedido de John, no entendía por qué la Sra. Hudson me obligaba a volver.

-Sherlock- Oh, no, ella estaba usando ese tonito que siempre usaba mi madre para convencerme de hacer las cosas. No podía negarme o corría el riesgo de quedarme sin té matutino.

-Voy-

Subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Antes de llegar aún, podía escuchar las voces de John y Mary discutiendo sobre los nombres…El primero, ya que el segundo nombre sería Mary; algo que John había dejado muy en claro desde los 7 meses.

Entré y los vi a ambos, se encontraban cerca al escritorio, con Mary sentada y John mirando sobre su hombro en la lista que ambos habían escogido de más de 100 nombres. Silenciosamente, me acerqué a mi sillón de la sala y antes de que pudiera sentarme, escuché la voz de mi amigo.

-Sherlock, ¿no estabas con la Sra. Hudson? -

-Dijo que debía ayudarles a encontrar el nombre de su hija porque soy tu padrino de bodas-

-Muy inteligente de su parte-Mary estaba tomando de una taza de té, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Y aceptaste así nada más?- Mary me vio y noté en su mirada la luz de la compresión; me encogí de hombros.

-Era eso, o quedarme sin mi té matutino-

-Lo que dije, muy inteligente de su parte- Mary solo asintió y volvió la vista a la lista que parecían estar revisando.

-Pues gracias Sherlock, pero creo que será mejor que no intentes ayudarme. Además, querías que le pusiéramos tu nombre a mi hija-

-…-No pude responder nada. Es que no podía decirle la verdad…que ese día había estado a punto de decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado. Aunque finalmente no dije nada, solo esperaba una despedida y luego tal vez no sobrevivir a esa dosis de drogas que tomé. Pero el regreso de Moriarty y la intervención de mi hermano hicieron su parte y regresé sano y salvo…aunque con el corazón roto.

Me había atrevido a hacer lo que mi hermano siempre me dijo que no debía hacer: Involucrarme con las personas. John era mi primer amigo, mi compañero, la persona de la cual me enamoré pero que no había podido corresponderme.

Mary era la mujer adecuada para John. Lo sabía en cuanto la vi y lo supe cuando me disparó y la salvé del enojo de John. Ella era lo que necesitaba para estar en paz con su afición al peligro…es decir, ¿qué mejor para un amante de la adrenalina y el peligro que una esposa que había sido espía, estaba de encubierta y posiblemente trabajaba para su hermano?

No, no había mejor opción y el subconsciente de John lo sabía cuándo la eligió para enamorarse…y para ser la madre de sus hijos.

-…lock, ¿Sherlock? -la voz de Mary me trajo a la realidad.

-Déjalo, seguro está a punto de entrar a su palacio mental-

-En realidad no- Calculé las posibilidades de ayudar a ambos a escoger un nombre, pero solo podía prever desastre, así que me acomodé mejor en mi asiento y cogí mi celular. La bandeja de mi correo estaba llena de nuevos casos, pero todos aburridos.

-Abbey, Agatha, Agnes, Aileen, Alice, Amber, Annabel, Antoinette, Ariadne, Ashley-

-Beatrice, Bella, Berenice, Beth, Betsy, Bianca, Brianna, Camille, Celine, Chrystal-

-Collete, Daphne, Denise, Donna, Dorothy, Elaine, Eleanor, Elisabete, Emma, Evangeline-

-Fawn, Flavia, Freda, Frida, Gabrielle, Gaia, Geneva, Georgina, Gertrudes, Gilda-

-Ginger, Gisselle, Gwen, Harper, Hazel, Hildegard, Hillary, Ileana, Irina, Ivana-

-Ya no puedo con esto Mary, son demasiados nombres y recién vamos por la mitad-

-John, no hemos descartado nombres aún, por eso son tantos-

-Escojamos uno al azar-

-No podemos ponerle un nombre al azar a la pequeña-

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Si leo un grupo más de nombre explotaré-

-Y la cojera psicosomática volverá- No pude evitar hablar en ese momento. La cantidad de nombre que habían mencionado era inmensa y aun así, ¿no podían poner solo uno a la niña?

-Cállate Sherlock-

-Sabes que es cierto John- giré la vista y como suponía, John tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía dispuesto a moverse de su sitio y darme un golpe.

-Cálmense los dos-

-Mary, en serio, no podemos seguir con esto-

-Y creo que tienes razón, al parecer las contracciones llegaron- Mary parecía bastante calmada…a diferencia de lo que había leído, que decía que las mujeres solían sentir mucho dolor al iniciar el proceso de parto, sería emocionante ver como nacía la niña.

John parecía bastante nervioso con eso, aun así, su faceta de médico ganó y empezó a hacer preguntas para informarse más del nivel de las contracciones y su frecuencia.

-Apenas estás empezando, te llevaré al hospital-

-Yo iré- No podía perderme esto.

-Tú te quedarás aquí-

-John yo…-parecía que John no me quería cerca para nada.

-No quiero que hagas un escándalo en el hospital para poder ver el parto de Mary, te quedarás aquí y escogerás un nombre para la pequeña Mary-

La Sra. Hudson y Mary estaban allí y ambas reaccionaron de la misma forma que yo… sorprendidos y un poco shockeados.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que elija el nombre de tu hija? -

-Eso mismo te estoy pidiendo-

-Pero hace un rato no querías que los ayudara-

-Sherlock, Mary está empezando a tener las contracciones, no tuvimos tiempo de escoger el nombre de mi niña. ¿Puedes como mi mejor amigo, como mi padrino, escoger el nombre? -

Al parecer, mis emociones no estaban tan ocultas como pensé; por alguna razón, me dolía el pecho, pero más que un dolor físico, parecía un dolor emocional…

-Lo haré John, escogeré el mejor nombre para tu hija. Mary, tranquila-

-Lo intentaré- Mary empezaba a respirar aceleradamente, noté que las contracciones iban más rápido, debían apresurarse.

-Vayan rápido-

En cuanto me quedé a solas, me senté en el sillón sin saber qué hacer. Algo cálido parecía caer por mis mejillas, me di cuenta que eran lágrimas…las limpié rápidamente, no podía perder tiempo, esa niña debía tener un nombre para cuando naciera, lo cual, estimando el tiempo de las contracciones y su condición de primeriza, no debía pasar de la noche de mañana.

* * *

 **12/12/16**

 **ANNOUNCENMENTS**

 **BIRTHS**

 _CONGRATULATIONS!- To John and Mary Watson on the birth of their beautiful baby daughter, Rosamund* Mary Watson. From your friends, Mrs Hudson, Molly and Sherlock, although he hasn't helped us with this at all as he's always on his phone._

 _¡Felicidades!- A John y Mary Watson por el nacimiento de su primera hermosa hija Rosamund Mary Watson. De sus amigos, la Sra. Hudson, Molly y Sherlock, aunque él no nos ha ayudado mucho con todo esto ya que está siempre con su teléfono._

* * *

Leí los anuncios en el periódico y una sonrisa melancólica inundó mi rostro, _Rosamund_ era el nombre perfecto para ella… _"la rosa más pura o protectora de caballos"_ Esa pequeña había llegado en un mal momento; cuando estaba a punto de entrar en conflicto con un enemigo poderoso, pero yo la protegería de todo y de todos, era la pequeña joya de John, de mi mejor amigo, de mi compañero, del único hombre del que me enamoré… Sería su favorita de ahora en adelante, John no tendría ojos más que para ella…No estaba celoso, solo era una pequeña molestia al respecto.

Por otro lado, al parecer, la Sra. Hudson se vengó de mi aparente falta de interés, aunque ella bien sabía que no había estado todo el tiempo con el celular…

* * *

 _*Rosamund originates in Germanic languages and means "protector of horses". Some sources also suggest later Latin influence and the meaning "purest of roses"._

 _*Rosamund es originario de las lenguas germánicas y significa "protectora de caballos". Algunas fuentes también sugieren una tardía influencia latina y el significado es "la rosa más pura"_


End file.
